Volvamos A Vivir
by Arii Vazquez
Summary: Ligth está muerto, Misa hace un trato con L para no ir a la cárcel y el extrañamente acepta. ¿Acaso L tendrá segundas intenciones? Y sí así es ¿cuales serán? El trato? Vivir en la Wammy House por diez años.
1. Prólogo

Volvamos a vivir

Prólogo:

Las lágrimas no eran suficientes para sacar todo ese dolor que guardaba su pecho, se sentía débil mientras miraba aquella tumba... Nunca imagino que aquel día llegaría, nunca imagino que ella estaría viva para ver tal cosa: Hubiera estado mejor muerta para no ver aquella cruel realidad.

-Light... Estupido.- Susurro Misa mientras más lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos, llevo una mano a su pecho. estaría que el corazón en cualquier momento dejaría de latir por tanto dolor que resbalaban en el.

-Amane...- Una voz la llamo por atrás y Misa se apresuro a limpiarse las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

-Ya lo se Ryuuzaki... En un minuto estoy lista.- Contesto mientras limpiaba disimuladamente sus lágrimas.

-No tienes que fingir conmigo Amane.- Insistió Ryuuzaki quien se encontraba tras ella en su típica postura encorvada, con las manos metidas en las bolsas de sus pantalones azules, llevaba su típica camisa blanca.

Misa se volteo rápidamente con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú... ¿Tú que sabes lo que yo siento Ryuuzaki?- Pregunto molesta Misa mientras seguía limpiando sus lágrimas pero era en vano ya que más continuaban saliendo. Ryuuzaki saco una mano de su bolsillo y le ofreció un pañuelo a la modelo.

Ella lo tomo resignada.

-Tienes razón... Tal vez yo no pueda entender tus sentimientos.- Respondió Ryuuzaki mientras miraba a Misa secar sus lágrimas con el pañuelo que le había ofrecido, suspiro.

-Sin embargo no me gusta que te encuentres así Amane... Es un sentimiento extraño.- Eso ultimo lo dijo más para si que para alguien más... Misa comenzó a reírse, pero era una risa sin gracia alguna.

-¡Quien diría! Alguien como tú sintiendo preocupación por una persona.-

El silencio fue lo siguiente que se escucho, el viento no soplaba, las nubes no se encontraban en el cielo el cual estaba totalmente despejado presumiendo su hermoso color azul. Misa sintió un nudo en la garganta y un extraño sentimiento de culpa después de haber dicho aquellas palabras, bajo la mirada.

-Lo siento... Tú solo quieres ayudarme.- Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista.

-No entiendo por que te disculpas Amane... Si necesitas desahogarte no dudes en hacerlo conmigo que al fin y al cabo no soy capaz de sentir nada.- Aquello último le dolió en lo más profundo a Misa, se mordió la lengua mientras dejaba que las lágrimas resbalaban para caer al piso.

Desde la muerte de Light, Ryuuzaki siempre había estado al pendiente de ella... Él la había salvado de cometer una tontería como quitarse la vida. Aún no sabia como había averiguado que ella estaría a esas horas y en ese puente, tampoco sabia por que al mirarlo su corazón había sentido un pequeño alivio.

-Vamos Amane, tenemos que marcharnos.- La voz de Ryuuzaki la saco de sus pensamientos, se seco las lágrimas y voltio a ver la tumba de su amado.

Se agacho un poco y acaricio la cripta suavemente.

-Adiós Light, siempre estarás en mi corazón.- Susurro despacio a pesar de que Ryuuzaki logro oírla. Se levanto y miro a Ryuuzaki quien la esperaba pacientemente, miro su muñeca y descubrió ahí el último regalo que Light le había dado antes de morir.

Era una pulsera de oro con pequeños rubís al rededor, su nombre estaba grabado atrás de la pulsera. Se la quito cuidadosamente y la deposito encima de la tumba de Light murmurando un "Gracias"

Camino hacia Ryuuzaki sin mirar atrás, a pesar de que quería hacerlo.

-¿A donde me vas a llevar?- Pregunto más por hacer un poco de platica y no sentir ese vacío en su interior.

-Como no eres estable emocionalmente, me siento con la obligación de hacerme cargo de ti y ya que las libretas se han destruido no representas ningún peligro te llevare a la Wammy House en donde podré tenerte vigilada y así evitar que intentes otra vez suicidarte.- Explico Ryuuzaki.

-No soy una niña para tener niñera Ryuuzaki.- Se quejo molesta.

-De cualquier forma, además recuerda el trato que hicimos.- Misa resoplo frustrada, él definitivamente conseguía sacarla de quicio.

-¡Ya lo se Ryuuzaki! Acordamos que tendría que vivir bajo tu vigilancia por diez años y así pagare un poco de mi condena.- Dijo como una niña pequeña siendo regañada por su padre.

Ryuuzaki sonrío de lado al ver el comportamiento de Misa, al menos había dejado de lado unos momentos su estado deprimido. Él estaba seguro que la ayudaría mucho estar en la Wammy House.

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo Uno: El Pajaró En La Jaula

Volvamos a vivir

Capitulo Uno: El Pajaró En La Jaula

Suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse.

Estaba consiente de que había echo un trato con Ryuuzaki, diez años bajo su vigilancia y eso era todo pero "eso" nunca había estado dentro del trato.

Si había algo que no permitía Amane Misa era que se metieran con su forma de vestir, era de algunas cosas que nunca permitiría y que sin enbargo aquel "panda estúpido" había echo sin consultarselo, acaso ¿también eso quería controlar?

-¡Yo lo mató!- Grito Misa llegando al limite de su paciencia.

Apenas llevaba una semana en aquel lugar y el se había encargado de controlar todos sus movimientos, había puesto cámaras en lo que sería su habítacion exepto en el baño (Ya sería demasiado) y Misa se había quedado callada por que sabía no tenía opción pero ¿que tenía de malo su manera de vestir?

Salió de su habitación dirigiéndose hacia la habitación que Ryuuzaki útilizaba para resolver casos el cual se encontraba al final del pasillo. Ignorando las miradas clavadas en ella se dirigió con pasos firmes y sin tocar abrió bruscamente la puerta agradeciéndo en silencio que no tuviera llave.

-¡Maldito pervertido!- Grito Misa poniéndose frente al detective de cabellos negros que en esos momentos se encontraba revisando unos papeles sentado en su típica forma, Ryuuzaki levanto la vista para mirarla.

-¿Como te atreves a hacer lo que hiciste? Lo más importante ¿Cuando lo hiciste?- Grito Misa alterada ignorando la mirada divertida del joven detective. -Una cosa es que me vigiles todo el tiempo con tus estupidas cámaras en mi cuarto, pero meterte con mi vestimenta eso no te lo permito.- Respiro agitada con las manos en la cintura.

No recibió respuesta de parte de el, sólo una mirada.

-¿Que?- Pregunto Misa desesperada por su silencio y entonces se miro, quería saber lo que tanto miraba ese pervertido.

Sus mejillas se encendieron de inmediato al darce cuenta que en su enojo salió casi sin nada de ropa, cruzó los brazos avergonzada.

-¡Deja de mirarme!- Exigió avergonzada y enojada.

-Tú te me has puesto enfrente Amane, no tengo la culpa.- Respondió con su típica voz monótona mientras mordia suavemente su dedo pulgar.

-¡Esto es tú culpa!- Grito Misa queriendo que la tierra se la tragara dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la habitación lejos de la vista de Ryuuzaki. -No voltes- Le advirtió al ver la intención de volver a verla.

-¿Que es lo que te trae aquí?- Pregunto Ryuuzaki.

Misa fruncio el ceño recordando por que estaba ahí.

-¿Quien te ha dado el derecho de entrometerte en mi vestimenta? ¿Por que has cambiado mi ropa?- Pregunto molesta.

-Tú ropa era muy llamativa, y Wattari pensó que un cambio te caería bien.- Dijo simplemente.

-No lo metas a el, no creo que el allá sido el principal en está injusticia...- Su molestia crecía más y más.

-Es la verdad.- Dijo simplemente. -¿Algo más?- Pregunto mirando los papeles que sostenía en sus manos.

-Quiero que me regreses mi ropa.- Le exigió.

-Se ha quemado.- Sonaba tan calmado, todo lo contrario a la chica rubia.

-¿Eeehh?- Se aserco a Ryuuzaki olvidándose de su estado. -¿Te atreviste a quemarlas?- Pregunto casi no creyendosela, formó un puño con su mano derecha y no evito fantasíar con la posibilidad de que se estrellara en aquella cara pálida.

-En tú cuarto dejamos la ropa nueva.- El detective ignoro el enojo de Misa.

-No piensas que me pondré eso.- Se cruzó de manos mirando hacia otro lado.

-Amane, creo que "eso" es mejor que lo que traes puesto ahora.- La voz de Ryuuzaki sonaba ligeramente divertida, la cara de Misa comenzó a enrojecer al acordarce nuevamente.

-¡PERVERTIDO!- Grito a todo pulmón logrando que se escuchara por toda la Wammy House y alrededores.

-Muy llamativa... Muy llamativa ¡MUY LLAMATIVA- Grito frustrada Misa que en esos momentos se encontraba acostada en la cama de su habitación, se sentía verdaderamente enojada y no era para poco, habían tirado y quemado toda su ropa.

Al final el había ganado y a Misa no le quedaba nada más que ponerse aquella ropa, en esos momentos vestía un pantalón de mesclilla negro y una blusa blanca sin dibujo de ningún tipo al frente ni atrás.

Suspiro tristemente, siendo sincera extrañaba su vida (y apenas llevaba una semana), extrañaba cuando no tenía tanto tiempo casi ni para respirar, ahora tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar y eso no le gustaba mucho a Misa por que todos sus pensamientos se dirigían a los "tal vez" que nunca pasaría.

_Tal vez sí nunca hubiera conocido a Ligth_

_Tal vez sí Rem no le hubiera entregado esa maldita libreta_

_Tal vez sí sus padres nunca hubieran muerto_

_Tal vez... Tal vez... Tal vez..._

Siempre que se ponía a pensar en eso, le faltaba el aire, se sentía extrañamente prisionera y no físicamente, si no espiritual o emocionalmente. Se sentía como un pajaró en la jaula.

Y ese sentimiento crecía más y más a cada lágrima que derramaba.

Por Ligth...

Por sus padres...

Por un futuro que no tendría...

Por la culpa...

Por la conciencia de lo que estaba bien y mal

Seguramente esto era lo que todos llamaban Karma, seguramente se lo merecía.

O eso era lo único que atinaba a pensar, aún que no la dejara tan tranquila como quisiera.

-Que tonta.- Susurro Misa mirando el techo perdida en sus pensamientos. -No existen las segundas oportunidades.- Cerro los ojos y liberó dos lágrimas que resbalaron lentamente.

Se sorprendía como últimamente fácilmente podía pasar de un estado de animo a otro, a lo mejor (y sólo a lo mejor) Ryuuzaki tenía razón, era inestable emocionalmente, pero como su terquedad no le permitía estar de acuerdo con aquel "pervertido" en ninguna clase de cosa siempre lo negaria y nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta.

En esos momentos tocaron suavemente la puerta.

-Adelante.- Dijo en voz alta y segundos después la puerta se abrió lentamente.

-Señorita Amane, la comida está servida.- La suave voz de Watari llego a los oídos de Misa quién se sentó mirándolo. -El joven Ryuuzaki la está esperando.- Prosiguió.

-No bajare, no tengo apetito.- Dijo Misa acostandose nuevamente rodeando con sus brazos una suave almohada.

Saltarce las comidas era una de las cosas que la Misa de antes nunca permitiría, pero ella ya no se encontraba ahí, con suerte tan sólo quedaba una pequeña porción de aquella chica rubia, y eso eran los escándalos que le hacia a Ryuuzaki.

-Pero el joven Ryuu...-

-Estoy cansada dormire un poco.- Dijo cortante interrumpiendo lo que tenía que decirle el viejo hombre.

-Compermiso.- Escucho como salía de la habitación y cerraba lentamente la puerta.

Suspiro, no entendía por que Ryuuzaki quería comer con ella, eso era algo que el mismo había adoptado desde que ella puso un pie en ese lugar, dejaba su trabajo sólo para comer con ella.

Muy en el fondo sabía que el chico se preocupaba por ella y quería hacer algo, y le estaba agradecida (muy en el fondo).

Continuará...


End file.
